It's never to late to choose
by Devilswriting
Summary: The Golden trio are in their 7th year, what Harry and Ron don’t know is the long secret Hermione is keeping from them to sing live or be an interesting present who can help her out of her misery HGRL some HGHP
1. Have to tell someone

It's never to late to choose

Summary: The Golden trio are in their 7th year, what Harry and Ron don't know is the long secret Hermione is keeping from them to sing live or be an interesting present who can help her out of her misery HG/RL some HG/HP

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Crystal, Scarlet and Ruby; they all belong to my idol JK Rowling

It was a very nice summer's day at The Burrow where the Golden Trio and Ginny were playing a game of two-on-two Quidditch. Hermione had been concealing a secret from the three of them since her father's death in her fourth year. She was a singer and a good one at that.

During the game Hermione was feeling a certain disregard because of the fact she was keeping a secret, in sixth year the gang had promised not to keep secrets and here Hermione was going against it.

One certain event except her father's death had always drawn her in to the box of keeping secrets it all happened in sixth year

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting on top of the astromany tower pondering her thoughts it was the exact day when her father had that terrible car accident which had killed him almost instantly, she had sung the one song that she had started to sing since the day of her father's funeral._

"_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
that is how I know you go on"_

_Then she heard the door open and then shut behind her she continued singing_

"_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on"  
She could feel someone watching her but didn't dare look around  
"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"  
The mystery person moved closer and now stood directly above her listening to her every word, Hermione still refused to look around  
"Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone"  
Silence was around except Hermione's singing  
"Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on"  
Hermione still continued her singing although she knew this person was ever so close she could literally smell him  
"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"  
He smelled really nice, he smell like Lavender and Camomile   
"You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"_

_She finished still refusing to look at this mystery, nice smelling person until he spoke_

"_Hermione what are you doing up here"_

"_Nothing, just…………Just go away"_

"_No, Hermione look at me please, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what you are doing up here, I am not leaving until I get an answer"_

_Hermione looked up and looked in surprise to see the one man she has ever really loved _

"_p…p…professor Lupin what are you doing up here"_

"_No Hermione I asked you first may you be kind enough to answer me" Asked Professor Lupin very kindly._

"_It just that-" then she stopped as the door opened but this time slammed shut, Lupin stood up to see who was there and to both of their fears they saw it was non other than Severus Snape._

_End Flashback_

Hermione did eventually tell both Professors why she was up there and then reality sunk in as soon as Snape told her she had a detention. Later that night she had went to her dorm and cried, not wanting the other girls in the dorm know she could sing.

But now she was in her seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, deep down Hermione knew she had a lot to be thankful for and her friends has a lot to be thankful for to.

After two and a half long intense hours of Quidditch, the gang went to go inside the house but were automatically pushed out by Mrs. Weasley because they were covered from head to foot in mud.

After two hours (washing then eating) Hermione thought she could not hide it any longer she went to Mrs. Weasley and asked

"Mrs. Weasley could I possibly have a quick private word with you" Asked Hermione, she could feel tears in her eyes and Mrs. Weasley said

"Of course dear come upstairs in to mine and Arthur's room and you can talk to me there"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Said Hermione as she followed Mrs Weasley up to her room"


	2. Telling Mrs Weasley

It's never to late to choose

Summary: The Golden trio are in their 7th year, what Harry and Ron don't know is the long secret Hermione is keeping from them to sing live or be an interesting present who can help her out of her misery HG/RL some HG/HP

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Crystal, Scarlet and Ruby; they all belong to my idol JK Rowling

Hope you all liked the last chapter anyway onwards to the story

As Hermione followed Mrs. Weasley up to her bedroom many things were swimming in Hermione's head, like what did she do to deserve what she was going through, obviously Mrs. Weasley had noticed because next minute she said

"Is everything ok Hermione dear"

Hermione being snapped out of her thoughts replied

"Yes Mrs. Weasley everything is ok"

"Well here we are mine and Arthur's room" Said Mrs. Weasley

Hermione stepped over the threshold and stared in amazement, the room was nothing like the rest of the house it looked as if it had the most effort put in to it. The walls were a nice cream and red colour, with a nice double bed in the middle of the room. Suddenly before being able to stop herself Hermione said

"So this was were Ron was conceived"

Mrs. Weasley went bright red and replied

"Yes dear and I see you're shocked to see this room like this, this is what the house would look like if we had no kids"

"Wow Mrs. Weasley" Said Hermione

"Anyway you wanted to speak to me," Said Mrs. Weasley wanting to get the conversation started

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, well as you know my Father died in my fourth year, well ever since then on the anniversary of his death I go to the astromany tower and sing, well two months ago I was upon the tower singing again and Professor Lupin caught me up there and unfortunally so did Snape-"

"_Professor Snape_ dear" Interrupted Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah him" Continued Hermione "anyway I was about to tell Professor Lupin why I was up there and S…Professor Snape, came in and demanded to know why I was out of bed after hours. I told him eventually and I got twenty point from Gryffindor and a Saturday detention for being honest." Hermione stopped she could feel tears in her eyes

"Well dear, it all depends on what mood Professor Snape was in at the time, obviously he really wasn't in the mood-" Explained Mrs. Weasley who was trying to reason with Hermione

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I understand that, but usually especially if it is an anniversary of a loved ones death, for example, teachers are meant to go easy on you, not give you Saturday detentions" Argued Hermione getting pissed of by the fact that she wasn't getting her point through.

"I know dear, but we are talking about-" Started Mrs. Weasley

"The mean, over-grown bat, sardonic bastard and not to mention a complete twat" Finished Hermione, Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips because of the fact Hermione had sworn.

"MUM, RON STOLE MY BROOM AGAIN, TELL HIM OR IM GOING TO HAVE TO HEX HIM," Shouted Ginny from downstairs

"YOU HEX OR JINX YOUR BROTHER I'LL HEX YOUR HANDS TOGETHER, UNTIL THE FIRST DAY OF THE NEW TERM" Shouted Mrs. Weasley in return.

"I have to go sort out Ron, do you want to help me," Said Mrs. Weasley with concern written all over her face

"Yeah I'd like that, I haven't had a go at dear old Ronald in a long time" Smiled Hermione

"Well glad to see someone else with the passion, I have about my job" Mrs. Weasley smiled in return

As they went downstairs Hermione quickly looked outside and saw that Ron was indeed on Ginny's broom knowing it would make her feel better she went over to Ron and said

"Ronald Weasley, if you do NOT get off that broomstick now I will grab one from the broom shed and whack you in to next week with it, have I made myself clear" Shouted Hermione sounding a lot like Mrs. Weasley

"Sorry Mum, I'll get off now" Said Ron going red behind the ears. Ron had always had a soft spot for Hermione

As Ron got off the broom, Hermione turned around and walked back to the house where Mrs. Weasley was beaming

"Well done Hermione, I see when you have children you will not go soft on them."

"I guess not, but seriously Mrs. Weasley this is Ron, he always listens to me, if you would excuse me I would like to go to bed" Said Hermione

"But dear, you haven't eaten a thing all day please eat at least an egg" pleaded Mrs. Weasley

"Thanks, but, no thanks Mrs. Weasley, I'm er….not hungry" Said Hermione and with a final smile she went upstairs, not to sleep but to look through her family photo album and, to write in her diary.

When Hermione was in the confounds of her and Ginny's room, she sat at Ginny's desk put her head down and cried. She missed her Dad and she will not talk to her mum because of the fact she had remarried a year after her dads death.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS" Shouted Hermione, after all her mum had lead her to believe that the car crash was her fault.

Ever since Hermione got accepted to Hogwarts her mum hated it, she wanted a 'normal' child not a child who could do fancy magic tricks

Hermione went over to her trunk and got her photo album out, as she picked it up their was an article inside it something Hermione had never seen before, she looked on the back where in small, minuscule writing it read

'_Hermione, my love_

_this is the article published on the day of your fathers death I would like you to read it you may understand why I hate you and your world, I never hated you when you got accepted I was in shock. However, after his death I could not accept you or your world._

_Love Mum'_

Hermione turned the piece of paper around and saw the article it was titled

**MAN FOUND DEAD IN HOME; BELIEVE TO BE WORK OF MAD PEOPLE.**

_Today a local man was found dead in his London Home, police are now probing to find out who done it, the man in question was local government worker Roger Granger, his wife Laura Granger was at work at the time._

_Mr Granger, 34 and wife Laura, 33 also had a daughter but at this time was at School, when we questioned Laura she refused to name the school, inquires prove to us that this was no accident that it was meant to happen._

_Pc Dave Miles had this to say:_

"_Mr Granger was a hard working citizen, their was no marks of gun wounds or stab marks so we have no leads. However, we do believe the killer probably had a connection with the daughter who we cannot name for legal reasons_.

_The enquiry continues._

When Hermione was finished she put down the article and stared in to space, but she didn't have long enough to stare as a large brown owl came through the window. It was a Hogwarts owl so Hermione knew this contained her new list so she opened it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have made Head Girl this year on behalf of the staff this year I would love to congratulate you, Head Girl is an enormous achievement._

_On the first of September go to the prefect carriage and give all the new prefects the directions then you can carry on your journey._

_Congratulations again_

_Kindest regards _

_Professor .A. Dumbledore_

Hermione couldn't believe it Head Girl, she thought 'I need to tell Ron and Harry oh wait they think im asleep, I know I'll write them a note in language they will understand'

Hermione got her quill and parchment out and write Harry and Ron the note because she knew they would come up

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I have received my letter from Hogwarts and OMG I am Head Girl, god fucking hell I can't believe it anyways talk to you soon_

_Love Hermione_

With that Hermione lay on her bed and feel asleep with the note of her being Head Girl clutched in her hand leaving the rest on the table for the minute as she slept.


	3. The journey and an interesting discovery

It's never to late to choose

Summary: The Golden trio are in their 7th year, what Harry and Ron don't know is the long secret Hermione is keeping from them to sing live or be an interesting present who can help her out of her misery HG/RL some HG/HP

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Crystal, Scarlet and Ruby; they all belong to my idol JK Rowling

Hope you all liked the last chapter anyway onwards to the story

As Hermione was sleeping, as predicted the boys burst in but they didn't wake her up. As they went to tell Hermione the lists had come Harry noticed the note on the table he read it and then re-read it

"OMFG, I knew she would make it," shouted Harry making Hermione stir

"What are you on about Harry mate?" said Ron after having the shit scared out of him

"Hermione is HEAD GIRL," Yelled Harry with excitement

"What the…you're kidding let me see that note" Replied Ron

Ron took the note scanned it and then scanned it again and shouted at the top of his voice

"FUCK ME!" at that same point Ron's mother walked past and said

"RONALD WEASLEY, IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL JINX YOU INTO LOOSING YOU ABILITY TO SPEAK" Shouted Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah Mum sorry," muttered Ron at that point Hermione woke up and said

"You guys ok" and got up smiling moved to the desk where the photo album was lying.

As Hermione sat down and bought the Photo album closer to her, her eyes started to fill to the brim with tears as she looked over the first picture it was a picture of her and her dad when they were on a camping trip when she was nine.


	4. The ferret meeting and a little surprise

It's never to late to choose

Summary: The Golden trio are in their 7th year, what Harry and Ron don't know is the long secret Hermione is keeping from them to sing live or be an interesting present who can help her out of her misery HG/RL some HG/HP

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Crystal, Scarlet and Ruby; they all belong to my idol JK Rowling

Hope you all liked the last chapter anyway onwards to the story

The train came to a halt outside Hogsmeade station after three minute of them getting changed; Hermione was looking forward to this year even if she had to share a room with ferret boy.

The main reason she was looking forward to this year was that she had lived up to a lot in her live at Hogwarts, from being called a 'Mudblood' and then in fourth year being accused of sleeping it away with Professor Lupin who the whole school knew she had a friendly relationship with.

As the trio stepped on to the platform looked around and saw Hagrid calling for the first years. The trio made their way up the slop to reach the thresteral pulled coaches. It took five minutes to get up to the school, Hermione just wanted to get up to the castle and eat.

When they reached the doors Hermione led the way to the Great Hall, she was starved and then Malfoy stepped in the way

"Well Granger lets set some rules ok. Since I will be sharing a room with you, I know you cant wait-"

"Fuck off ferret boy, I wanna eat, never come in between me and food unless you want me to bite your hand off" Hermione cut in

"Ooohh touchy, I like that well see you later Granger" and with that Malfoy stalked off

After that Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table, with a smirk on her face.

Hermione knew she had to share a room with ferret but she didn't give a toss, as long as Professor Lupin was teaching this year it didn't matter

After three quarters of an hour the last new first year was sorted in to Slytherin (house of losers) in Hermione's opinion.

Then as the trio began eating Hermione felt a little sick, she said to the guys just tell me what Dumbledore says I have to go I don't feel well.

She got up and left to go to her new dorm room, so she could lay down.

A few hours later, Draco, walked in with Crabbe and Goyle looking mighty and said to Hermione

"Get out Mudblood, I want the room tonight"

Immediately Hermione responded

"Fuck off Ferret, hence the sharing part of the room; we share it so go impregnate someone you stupid ferret"

Then a knock on the door came

"Come in" shouted Hermione

"Oi Mudblood I could've been changing" shouted Draco

"Shut up Malfoy" Snarled Hermione

At that point Harry walked in and noticed the situation

"Hermione if he does anything to you let me know" said Harry defensively

"Its ok Potter, im leaving"

On that note Malfoy left

"Hey Harry what's wrong you look worried" Asked Hermione concerned for her friend

"Yeh er…Hermione I dunno I like this girl, but I don't think she likes me back what shall I do" Said Harry almost instantly

"Do what you must Harry, this girl has to accept I mean-" Hermione was cut of by a kiss, quickly she snapped in to reality and noticed it was Harry kissing her

She tried to pull back but within seconds Harry was on top of her. He stopped and took a break that's when Hermione spoke

"Harry listen im flattered but I don't like you the way you like me"

"Oh er….well I'll just go crawl under a rock then" said Harry and he left

Hermione felt so bad and thought to herself this was going to be a very long year


	5. AT LAST!

It's never to late to choose

Summary: The Golden trio are in their 7th year, what Harry and Ron don't know is the long secret Hermione is keeping from them to sing live or be an interesting present who can help her out of her misery HG/RL some HG/HP

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Crystal, Scarlet and Ruby; they all belong to my idol JK Rowling

Hope you all liked the last chapter anyway onwards to the story

The next morning Hermione awoke with a buzz, and ran down to the Great hall ignoring the complaints the portraits made, she got to the Great hall in the time it would normally take Harry and Ron to move especially if food was involved.

Hermione walked into the great hall looked up at the teachers table to complete her day and found the person she was looking for was not there.

"Hermione don't forget it's the full moon tonight," said Ron coming up behind her, startling her for a second.

The trio had learned in their third year that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and transformed every full moon this is the reason Hermione believed he had given teaching up for good

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Hermione looked disappointed as she sat to eat her eggs and toast

She settled down to eat and then Harry came in, she then stood up startling Ron and said

"I need to go somewhere, see you in Potions" and with that Hermione bolted out of the great hall to see Professor Lupin she had to talk to him and did not give a second grade shit whether it was the full moon

She got to the Professors door and knocked her knock to let him know it was her

He opened the door, to a disgruntled Hermione

"What's wrong Hermione" she was hoping he would ask this

She walked in paced twice and then stopped right in front of him and collapsed crying, Lupin picked her up sat her on the couch and hugged her. He could never stand to see a woman cry

She looked up at him for a minute after five minutes of crying

"I am so sorry Professor, I know your ill, but I needed to see you" said Hermione trying hard but failing to make the reason obvious

"Why do you need to see me Hermione, I am here all the time, not to sound rude, but why today" Asked Lupin he really did feel ill and didn't need visitors

"To do this" Before Lupin could ask why Hermione leaned in for a passionate kiss he returned the kiss when the state of shock was over.

They kissed for five minutes, although to Hermione it felt like eternity, then they were disturbed by a knock on the door they broke apart almost instantly

Snape walked in as Hermione reached Lupin's library

"Lupin what are you doing with those as the headmaster would call them 7th years" Snape asked

"Oh Severus er….yeah, over here I have the lesson on dark spells set up" said Lupin flustered

"Miss Granger, are you coming the your lesson or being the know-it-all you are, are you going to skip it"

"Hermione has offered to help me today Severus, I will write to Minerva explaining this, Good day" these were Lupins words as he ushered Severus out of his room

He then turned to Hermione; she was slightly red in the face

"Hermione, listen-"

Before he could continue, Hermione cut in

"I understand Professor I was out of line I know-"

Before Hermione knew it, Lupin had her in a passionate embrace, on his sofa, after five minutes they broke apart for air.

Hermione liked this Lupin on top of her and a nice silent office where one thing could easily lead to the next.

"Professor, what just happened" Hermione asked she knew what happened but wanted to know if he did

"I don't know Hermione, I think we expressed our love for each other, but we shouldn't really I mean ill lose my job and you will be in so much trouble" said Lupin concerned

"I don't care…Remus take me, take me now" Begged Hermione, Remus knew this wasn't a question it was a demand

Slowly but surely Remus walked to Hermione, put his arms around her waist, Hermione slowly bought her hands up his chest and put them round his neck. Remus pulled Hermione in for the kiss it was slow and sweet.

Soon enough Remus's hands found their way in to Hermione's shirt; also soon, enough Hermione's shirt was off. The two people in the office could not keep their hands of each other. Within minutes they were both stark naked in Remus's bed.

"Do you think this is a good idea" asked Remus

"Yeh it is so shut up and make love to me" Demanded Hermione she wanted to feel Remus inside of her, she was already so moist from the anticipation

"Whatever you want my love, you get" Remus didn't want to do this but secret ambition was to shag Hermione

Remus started out with inserting his finger within her cervix making her cry his name. Then obviously happy it wasn't hurting her and moved the pace of his finger in and out faster.

Then Hermione said breathlessly

"Inside, Inside, I need you inside me please I need to feel you"

Remus done as he was told and positioned himself over Hermione, he sighed knowing this was wrong then looked down at those chocolate brown eyes and knew what he had to do

Remus lowered himself and then inserted his penis within Hermione's vagina, this was the action Hermione wanted she moaned and moaned some more. Remus though he was hurting her so he stopped, obviously this was the wrong thing to do

"Remus" Hermione moaned he was still inside her but not moving "is something wrong"

"No, I thought I was hurting you" Remus looked at Hermione

Hermione looked back at Remus gave him a cheeky grin and said

"Fuck me hard Remus" He obliged

After 5 minutes Remus collapsed on top of Hermione, both breathless and their hearts racing

Remus leaned over a kissed Hermione's forehead before they both fell in to a very nice dream about each other.


End file.
